Player Events
Know of any player-run in-game events? Post the details here! Bareaux Bareaux (EU server) Events A list of community events held by players on the EU server (Clicking the banner will take you to the appropriate pages). Assassins vs Guardians Boss Bounty Target Soul Seeker (Soul Seeker is currently on indefinite hold) Merryweather (US server) Events A list of community events held by players on the US server (Clicking the banner will take you to the appropriate pages). The Night of the Black Rose (Excerpt from a notebook found deep within Caligrase Sewers, in a pile of ash by a rusty, humming machine. The pile of ash disappeared soon after the notebook was lifted up.) Among the brethren of the Black Rose Clan, there is one tradition that had always intrigued me, especially as pertains to its origins. Occasionally, when the time was deemed right, they would venture forth, with shining orbs in their bags, in search of those creatures hidden in remote corners of certain dungeons. As I would soon discover during my travels, this custom dates back to a time, long forgotten, when our Clan was but a mere band of brigands lurking in the dank tunnels of Caligrase Sewers. When the warriors would yearn for battle and glory, when the mages' hands would be set aglow with arcane power, when the thieves would crave for untold riches, and when the priests' faith would wax to fanatical heights, then, once in the month, better it be when the moon was dark, they would sally forth in small hunting bands, and plumb the foul depths of the deadliest dungeons. There, they would pray to the graven images of dark, eldritch angels, and with blade, trap and spell, they would stalk vile creatures of might and fury. At times, they would pursue their fearsome prey relentlessly, or else they would travel from one hunting ground to another, in search of even more dreadful foes. They would do so well into the dead of night, even unto the rising of the morn, and when the sun would shine on their wearied, bloodied faces, they would gather around campfires with meat and mead, to revel in the tales of their epic battles, basking in the gleam of newfound treasures. '' ''And it is said of that time that it was called, The Night of the Black Rose On Friday, November 1st, THE HUNT BEGINS! When: '''Friday, November 1st, 2013, 10h00 pm EST '''Where: '''Gilgamesh Tavern, Channel TBD '''What: Do you have too many hidden orbs and fragments, but not enough time or partners to use them? Are you looking for ''that one drop ''that you could only get from a hidden fight? Or are you just looking for a fun change of pace for an evening? Well, come to Gilgamesh Tavern on Friday night, November 1st, because the Night of th Black Rose is upon us! This event aims at facilitating party formation as well as the sharing and trading of orbs and fragments, for those interested in an evening of hidden fights. '''Who: '''Players of all levels, whether criminal or lily white, are welcome! '''Why: '''Did I mention there would be a contest? Oh, right, I didn`t! Contest and winning conditions TBD Category:Player Events